fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonwatch (series)
Dragonwatch is the sequel series to Fablehaven, it's first book was released March 14th, 2017. Kendra and Seth Sorenson are back, along with a few other main characters, and the first book features Wyrmroost. Publisher's Description In the long-awaited sequel to Fablehaven, the dragons who have been kept at the dragon sanctuaries no longer consider them safe havens, but prisons and they want their freedom. The dragons are no longer our allies.... In the hidden dragon sanctuary of Wyrmroost, Celebrant the Just, King of the Dragons, plots his revenge. He has long seen the sanctuaries as prisons, and he wants nothing more than to overthrow his captors and return the world to the Age of Dragons, when he and his kind ruled and reigned without borders. The time has come to break free and reclaim his power. No one person is capable of stopping Celebrant and his dragon horde. It will take the ancient order of Dragonwatch to gather again if there is any chance of saving the world from destruction. In ancient times, Dragonwatch was a group of wizards, enchantresses, dragon slayers, and others who originally confined the majority of dragons into sanctuaries. But nearly all of the original Dragonwatch members are gone, and so the wizard Agad reaches out to Grandpa Sorenson for help. As Kendra and Seth confront this new danger, they must draw upon all their skills, talents, and knowledge as only they have the ability to function together as a powerful dragon tamer. Together they must battle against forces with superior supernatural powers and breathtaking magical abilities. How will the epic dragon showdown end? Will dragons overthrow humans and change the world as we know it? Plot Summary (As of Wrath of the Dragon King) The Dragonwatch series is the sequel to the Fablehaven series, it all begins with Kendra and Seth getting a visit from their cousins Knox and Tess. Knox and Tess are oblivious to the existance of magical creatures and therefore, Kendra and Seth have to keep the secret from them and let them discover it on their own. Kendra and Seth meet the wizard Agad and get offered to be co-caretakers of Wyrmroost along with Celebrant, the Dragon King. They accept, and so, they become the official caretakers at Blackwell Keep. As of tradition, they have to pay the fair folk a visit to get their opinion on the matter, and also to ask them for advice on how to strengthen the walls of Blackwell Keep. After discussing the matter with the Somber Knight, Kendra, Seth and Henrick makes their way to the dragon Dromadus. As the protector of the entrance of the Path of Dreams, Dromadus gives them a chance to attempt to retrieve the scepter from the end of the path. After barely succeeding, Kendra and Seth manages to get home and seal Blackwell Keep up tight. A few days after the success, the new caretakers get invited to Skyhold for a feast hosted by Celebrant, where he openly declares war against his fellow caretakers and indirectly kills some of the griffins, including the ones brought from Blackwell Keep, barring Kendra and Seth from returning to Blackwell Keep quickly. After this news, Kendra and Seth both end up at the Zowali Protectorate, and form a plan to get the Wizenstone, a powerful artifact that can undo any magic, before Celebrant does. The stone is located inside of Stormguard Castle, where they discovers that a contest is going on inside and manag to finish it and send the Wizenstone extremely far away using the Banishment Rod. Category:Books